dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tuffles in Hell
In the deep depths of Hell were several villains that had been defeated and were now locked up in a cell. The arch of the door was in the shape of a stone monster or gargoyle with horns, guarded by stocky men with red and blue skin, holding clubs. Cell was in the current cell, as were former members of the Red Ribbon Army, Babidi, Kid Buu, and several others, all without their powers. Frieza had been resurrected and participated in the Tournament of Power for Universe 7 (only to declare himself the emperor of the universe, prompting yet another battle between the tyrant and the Saiyan warriors.) The sky above was a sickly shade of urine yellow and skeletal bare trees stood upright like dark cactus throughout the dry landscape. Further back in the dark cave dungeons were several closed off areas. Dr. Gero, an elderly android scientist who had been killed twice by Android 17, lay still and half-formed inside a spare white containment pod. Dr. Myuu lay in a crumpled heap against a stone wall in a larger cell. Ghost Dr. Lychee absentmindedly twirled his dark mustache and floated back and forth, muttering equations to himself. His invention, Hatchiyack, lay in broken unfinished pieces in a corner. More peculiar of all was a charred lump of liquid that barely moved. Its eyes, formerly blue, were now cloudy and swollen. Random sections of its body revealed exposed metal legs, limbs, and wires. This was what remained of the Tuffle parasite Baby, who had formerly almost conquered the universe by enslaving other people. However, he was soon sent to Hell after being blasted into the sun. Using his better eye, Baby squinted at a holographic screen in front of him, (a simple device made by Myuu to keep them informed of what was going on in the outside world.) Baby had been left scowling in anger after witnessing his victims cured from his possession. Dr. Lychee was impressed at the structure and design of Super 17 before the super powered android was defeated by Goku. Dr. Myuu glared between the bars of the cell door at Dr. Gero’s pod. “What a fool,” he muttered. “Did he really believe that I would let him take any of the credit for making Super 17 and almost defeating those Saiyans? I had programmed Super 17 to only obey my orders. It’s only reasonable that, I, being the superior genius, would get the chance to rule the universe. I was so close, too…if only 17 had listened to me!” Dr. Lychee sighed in annoyance. “I’ve heard your story so many times,” he said. “At least my creation didn’t kill me like 17 did to you.” “You’re a ghost and already dead,” said Dr. Myuu. “Using Ghost Warriors was the best thing you came up with?” “Amplifying the hatred of my fallen race and using it to power up Hatchiyack seemed reasonable to me,” he countered. “Not one, but two of your creations killed you just like that. How pathetic.” A deep growl from Baby caused the two blue skinned men to turn. “I already told you idiots, that I was the one who created Dr. Myuu for the purpose of giving me a useful body and enough energy to properly function in the outside world. If I were back in my previous supercomputer form, I’d reprogram you imbeciles before you knew what happened.” Dr. Lychee scoffed. “You’d have to get past Hatchiyack first.” Baby glanced over at the fallen machine mutant with a smirk. “I don’t see your invention moving anytime soon.” “Baby,” Dr. Myuu cut in. “Can you still possess other beings?” “If you want me to kill you again, then be my guest,” he replied. “Our bodies are already dead, so it makes no difference,” remarked Ghost Lychee. In response Baby leaped toward Dr. Myuu and burst out of his body, flying through the other side. Dr. Myuu landed with a heap on the ground and groaned. “Still moving, how disappointing,” Baby muttered. Dr. Myuu stood up and stared at baby in fear and disbelief. “Told you,” said Dr. Lychee, crossing his arms. Dr. Gero’s voice rose from the white pod. “Blasted Myuu, why did I ever trust you in the first place?! If I ever see your stupid blue elf face again…” “You’ll do what, exactly?” asked Dr. Myuu. “Complain from in there for eternity? Save your breath, old man. Oh, right, you don’t have any left.” “Oh, look who’s talking, you dead piece of junk! I was brilliant and desired to rule the world before any of you. I even made myself an android.” He glared at the others through the round window. “I made Hatchiyack and I was an actual Tuffle citizen,” declared Dr. Lychee. “Still don’t know what a Tuffle is,” muttered Dr. Gero. “Going to have to do some more historical research.” “Such inferior Earthlings…yet so fascinating all the same,” mentioned Dr. Lychee. From the corner, Hatchiyack weakly rolled his eyes. “Humans and their idiosyncrecies.” Dr. Myuu cut in. “I created Baby, the greatest A.I. being and the ultimate weapon,” Also, I was in charge of a bunch of Machine Mutants from Planet M-2.” “Who created a host of Androids and Cell, who function better than your pawns and are still alive? Me, Dr. Gero.” “All your needless arguing is getting me really mad!” replied Baby, with a screech in his tone, turning back to the men. “I couldn’t care less about your former days as scientists. Now shut up and let me pay attention.” He turned back to the holographic screen. “Initiate Tusfrujin search. Scan for similar life forms across the galaxies.” A map of Universe 2 appeared. “Let’s see…Narbuto…a small Tuffle of Team Universe 2…attendant to Ribranne and magical girls…revolting.” Baby typed in more results. The screen displayed two other Tuffles from Universe 6, Oren and Kamin. Both were twins with white hair, white skin and eyes similar to his. Baby watched in amazement as they turned into particles of light and began to possess Saiyans Kale and Caulifla. “What?!” Baby shrieked in surprise. “They can possess other people too? And they are from Universe 6? I…I didn’t know other Tuffles existed…” He turned around, “Besides you old farts.” “What an immature brat,” said Dr. Lychee. “Don’t you speak to Baby like that!” said Dr. Myuu. “It’s true, though.” “Too many Saiyans in these worlds,” Baby scoffed. “If only we could recruit those two Tuffles.” He turned back to the screen. “Let’s see…both are members of a Zeno Destruction group called Core Area Warriors. Invented by Universe 6 Tuffles to be ultimate lifeforms…then killed them when their creators begun to fear them…” A smile formed on baby’s face. “Hey that sounds familiar…” Dr. Myuu had also read the information and his face turned pale. Baby continued to read. “Oren and Kamin said that the citizens trying to kill them was unforgivable. I can see why. Still, I bet they can only possess one person at a time. They’d still be under my control, obviously.” “Ah, here’s an interesting question,” said Dr. Myuu, shaking away his fear. “Baby, Oren and Kamin can all possess individuals. But can they possess each other? And if so, who would be dominant? A fascinating idea for an experiment if I ever get out of this hell hole.” The Tuffles then groaned in disappointment as Oren and Kamin fused to become Kamioren…only to be shattered into pieces by Goku’s Kamehameha. “We’re never getting out of here,” said Dr. Lychee. “Let’s face it, the Tuffles of Universe 7 are finished for good.” His words brought the argumentative villains to a somber silence. For several minutes, all of them bonded over the loss of their race and homeland. The urge to get revenge seeped deep within each of the villains, while at the same time, a hopelessness of being trapped in the darkest corners of the Earth. Hatchiyack slowly opened his eyes and let out a sad metallic sigh. For the first time in his after life, Baby cried like, well a Baby. (Though of course, he turned around to face the wall to not show weakness). “Hey,” said Dr. Gero, breaking the silence from the other side of the metal bar door. “What the hell’s a Tuffle?” “Shut up!” said the villains in union. Category:Tuffles Category:Baby Category:Oren and Kamin Category:Dr. Gero Category:Stories Featuring Baby Category:KathyPrior42 Category:Stories Featuring Oren and Kamin Category:Stories Featuring Dr. Gero Category:Stories Featuring Dr. Lychee Category:Stories Featuring Hatchiyack Category:Stories Featuring Dr. Myuu Category:Tuffle